


In the Sky

by SucyManbavaran



Series: In the Sky [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Other, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucyManbavaran/pseuds/SucyManbavaran
Summary: While trying her hand at flying a broomstick once more, Akko loses her hat, but gains more than it for her attempts.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first attempt at fanfiction (which incidentally will hopefully be a series) so I hope you can enjoy it.

Atsuko Kagari has very little going for her in terms of magic. It’s a wonder she is in Luna Nova at all, and despite her extremely loud and outgoing personality she’s well aware of the fact but that isn’t enough to stop her, on the contrary, Akko is always doing her best, or always that she paid attention to that particular class at least.

One of those classes was the flying brooms one. Akko had failed it, big time too. Everyone else was able to lift their brooms with ease, and fly on them just as easily, to her, it looked like it was something that came naturally to everyone but her. 

And that’s why today she was practicing it so hard by her lonesome self. It was a free day, and for once, neither her nor Lotte Yanson mor Sucy Manbavaran had gotten in trouble with any of the teachers either, so far, so good.

Except on the actual flying itself, she was yelling, running with her broomstick between her legs and pleading with it all at the same time to not avail. She had been doing this for 30 minutes, until eventually her blue hat went flying because of a gust of wind,, and her running had only made it fly away faster and farther.

Mrs. Finnelan would be less than pleased if she saw Akko without her hat during any of the practical classes.

So naturally, Akko chased after it as fast as her legs would allow her, her broomstick still in hand but now to her side.

-Come back!- She yelled, as if that would make it come floating back to her. Maybe if she was a better witch it would, but alas, that not being the case, it was rather futile.

She kept following it for a bit until she crashed onto someone, Diana Cavendish, the most popular and talented witch in all of Luna Nova, or in other words, Akko’s exact opposite.

-What exactly are you doing, running around like a child?- Diana asked, dusting herself off after getting up, her eyes scanning and piercing Akko at the same time.  
-I’m not acting like a kid! I’m busy! Move! Move!-, Akko didn’t want to waste time on one of her less than favorite people so she keep running towards her hat, that was now way higher than before. 

Diana, on the other hand started following, displeased by her fellow student’s rudeness, she hadn’t noticed the hat but was intent on repreming Akko about her manners nonetheless so she chased her, eventually catching up to her. And now running side by side with her.

-Akko.-, said Diana, but it fell to deaf ears, still Diana won’t give up. -Akko!-

But it was too late, Akko was on her own world, too focused on her hat, running much faster than she thought possible. Sadly, it turned out to be for nothing as some giant flying bird Akko hadn’t seen before just straight up ate it.

Diana too had witnessed this. Both of the girls’ mouths hung open for a moment. Diana collected herself first.

-Akko….-, started Diana, but she was immediately cut off  
-Are you going to make fun of me?-, Akko asked, sighing in defeat. lowering her broomstick and sitting on the grass.  
Diana walked up close to her, -I can help you.-  
Akko stood up much faster than she had sat down -I don’t need your help!-, and sticking out her tongue in the same way a child would, she stormed off back to her room.

Back in her room, she fell on her bed not even noticing how Sucy was there, probably testing some new dangerous poison.  
-What’s wrong?- Asked Sucy, putting a frog and a mushroom onto her cauldron as it started letting a greenish smoke out.  
-My hat…-, Akko pointed to her head, even if Sucy wasn’t looking.  
-Just get another one. There’s a shop in town.-  
-Take meee…-, said Akko, getting up and shaking the other witch by the shoulders.  
-Sure. But drink this first.-, and with that, Sucy took a small sample of what she was preparing inside her cauldron. Even the little flask had green smoke coming out from it, and the liquid, whatever it was, looked like an unnatural purple.

Well, whatever, Akko told herself while snatching the flask out of Sucy’s pale hands, it wasn’t the first time she’d be using her as a guinea pig, might as well get it over with fast so she could return to practicing her broomstick skills, if one could even call them that.

It tasted as bad as it seemed, probably even worse, and Akko immediately felt strange, right away her nose grew a tiny, pink flower on it and the area around it became grass-like, making her sneeze, which in turn, made the flowers’ petals scatter, though Sucy caught them and put them on her table.

-Very good. Let’s go.-

And off they went, from the school to the leyline to the city.

Quickly, they headed to the hat and wardrobe shop, stopping along the way whenever Sucy wanted to pick something that would work as an ingredient for her experiments.

When they finally made it, they saw the shop had already closed for the day.

-Oh well… that’s that.-, Sucy said, shrugging. -I could make you a new one…. but it might chop your head off.-  
Akko shook her head, she liked it being at the top of her neck, thank you. She sighed, nothing was right today.

Just when they were about to head to another, Lotte appeared, carrying a thick book and looking content with herself, then she spotted Akko looking not-so-happy.  
-What’s wrong, Akko?-  
-Hat… lost…. bad day…-

Lotte pet her friend’s shoulder awkwardly: -And the store is closed? Why not make a new one?- 

That was a better idea than leaving it to Diana the smug, or Sucy the possible murderer, Akko regained her burning eyes, dragged her friends to the nearest alley and from god who knows where, took out a scrap of clothing, the Shiny Rod and started casting. Nope, it was not working.

-Akko… I didn’t, uh, mean it like that., Lotte said, trying to, as gently as possible. stop the pointless wand-waving.  
-Then what did you mean?-, Akko ased, a bit settled down.  
-We could sew it. Normally, with our hands, no our wands.-  
-But that’s so mundate, we’re witches! If we sew it it’ll never be ready tomorrow and Finnelan will have my head.-  
-If she’s going to do that…. let my hat do it inst---, Sucy started to say but was cut in the middle of her sentence by a big “no!” from Akko.

 

As all three of them sat by the sidewalk, Diana appeared. Unlike her usual arrogant, snotty self, she still seemed as stone faced as always however.

-If you’d let me, I can help you.-, her voice was softer than usual, she almost sounded nice, Akko thought but that was it, almost.  
To avoid her friend from saying anything too mind, Lotte spoke first: -What do you have in mind, Diana? It should be easy for someone as talented as you.-  
-Of course.-, Diana smiled, and from her robes took some white cloth and a blue ribbon. -It won’t be the right color because this is all I have but here you got.-, she continued while tapping the materials with her wand and with a sudden sparkle, the cloth twisted, pointed up and turned into a white hat, after which the ribbon magically wrapped itself nearly around it.

Akko immediately realized that hat had a striking resemblance to Shiny Chariot’s, so she couldn’t help her eyes lighting up in excitement.but still spoke (or, rather, tried to) in an annoyed voice.

-W-well, thank you.-, she muttered, taking the hat a Diana handled it to her. -But I still didn’t need your help you know….-  
-I know. Once you get one with the right colors by the end of the week you can throw that away.-, said Diana and turned around to leave, before Akko or friends could say anything else to her.

-Ah… maybe you should be nicer to her…-, finally Lotte said after Diana left as suddenly as she had arrived.  
Akko had furrowed brows painted on her face but whispered a weak “maybe…”, putting her new hat on, and starting the travel back to Luna Nova, all three of them were quiet.

Akko thought long and hard after returning to her room, it really didn’t seem like Diana had meant any harm in hindsight, and hindsight is always 20/20.

She sighed, rolled in her bed for a while with Lotte throwing glances at her every now and then. Finally, Sucy, having had enough of the noise Akko was making spoke: -If you’re so trouble by it, just go thank her properly.-  
Lotted agreed with a few nods that Akko caught from the corner of her eyes.

They both were right, if she didn’t thanked her more properly and apologize for storming off when she was trying to help, it’d bug her for a long time. With that in mind, she got up and went to look for Diana. 

Once she found her, she got all nervous, she was completely unsure as to why, though.

-Hey!-, she started while approaching her, Diana sitting in a bench in a small garden in the school. -I-, she noticed her voice shaking, her own body shaking as well but after coming this far, she didn’t want to stop, -I just wanted to say, ah, thank you again for today…. and sorry I just ran away from you at first.-

Diana hadn’t been looking to her, too worried twirling her hair around her finger, but when Akko apologized, she actually smiled a little at her, and not a smirk or something hinting at a sense of superiority, it was a genuine smile, however small it was, and for reasons unknown, it was immensely satisfying to Akko, who felt brave enough to sit next to Diana that evening, and for the first time, they had started talking more normally.

Atsuko Kagari had failed at flying that day yet again. But it was okay because she felt success in a different, perhaps even better, way.


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana ends up trying to teach Akko how to handle a broom.

Ever since Diana fixed up that hat for Akko the two of them had grown closer. Or more correctly put, they weren’t arguing and butting heads as much anymore. It was a start at least, though Akko still was unsure of what exactly was starting here, a friendship maybe? Or maybe something else? Well, it didn’t really matter, she had never been much of a hard thinker anyway and she wasn’t going to start being one now either, she had better things to do than focus on Diana.

One of those things was learning to fly. This time, for sure it’d work, though just in case, she left her newest witch hat in her room, that way, it would be impossible she’d lost it in a stupid manner again.

She didn’t want to admit she’d grown attached to it over the past week, getting attached to a gift (of a sort) from Diana would be scandalous.

Sucy and Lotte already knew that her friend was more than attached to it, so they left it alone and just in case, Lotte casted a protective spell on their door when they went out, in case something happened in the trio’s absence since she could imagine how sad Akko would be if something happened to her off-brand Shiny Chariot hat.

This afternoon was not different for her broom practice, her hat sitting in her bed and her broom in her hand, ready to take off any second now. Or maybe not. Nothing was happening this time either and the lessons of the day had left her too tired to run with it like other times. She took a deep breath and left herself fall into the grass at her feet, broom still in hand.

-Maybe I really got no talent…-, she sighed, staring deeply at the blue sky above. It seemed so far away, unreachable. Her arm stretched out towards the sky, and she pretended to hold clouds with her hands. She closed her eyes, imagining herself high up in the air mounted on her broom, actually touching the clouds.

-What are you doing?- asked suddenly a soft, startling Akko into opening her eyes. Diana was looking down at her. Akko looked at her for a moment, her cheeks feeling a bit hot, probably because of the sun she told herself. 

-Nothing. Relaxing.-, she answered, turning onto her side, something she immediately regretted as her nose started to itch because of the grass brushing against it, it felt a lot like that time Sucy turned her nose into a flower last week, that is to say, it was terrible and made her sneeze loudly.

-Relaxing? By giving yourself allergies to grass?-, Diana asked, raising her eyebrows, one look at Akko’s broom-holding hand and she knew right away the other girl was lying, it didn’t take some genius to figure that much out. Not to mention she was wearing robes for practical cases, despite the fact there were none of those today. Diana herself was wearing her own robe as well, despite the fact they shared a schedule.

Akko, having realized this, asked in her best ‘I’m-annoyed-but-not-really” voice: -And what are YOU doing?-  
-What-, Diana started, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly due to the sudden hostility, -Am I not allowed to walk the school grounds anymore?-, her eyes were piercing Akko while examining her, it felt like she was trying to take a peek into Akko’s soul.

-Er. no, I mean, yes.-, Akko was way too nervous over this She took a deep breath, shook her head many times in an attempt to gather courage and said, -I was wondering if you could, could….-, it was only a whisper but she did manage to add a weak, soft “help me fly” at the end.

Despite how quiet it was and even though part of Akko didn’t want Diana to actually hear her, she did.

And she smiled, as softly as Akko had whispered but it was still an unmistakable smile, it kind of seemed like she had been waiting for this, for another chance to talk with Akko, why? Not even Diana, the most knowledgeable student at Luna Nova knew why.

-It’d be my pleasure.-, she answered still smiling and offering Akko a hand to get up.

Akko stared, why was she feeling and being so awkward? It was more than just the fact that she had just asked her number one (and perhaps only) rival for help in the one task she’d failed miserably again and again.

“Whatever!” Akko told herself while taking her new personal teacher’s hand to get up, overthinking stuff was dumb and not for her, anyway, besides this could be it. Her chance to actually kick off the ground and onto the sky.

Once Akko was up on her feet once more, Diana told her to repeat the basic spell that would make the broom leave the ground.

-Tia Freyre! Tía Freyre!- Akko was yelling to the top of her lungs while Diana nodded at her with each shout, she appeared to be back on her colder, stricter self, something that brought great relief to Akko.

After a while of straining her lungs, Akko was starting to get tired of it, and if Diana was back to normal, so was her, -Why am I doing this?-, she asked, patting her throat carefully.

-So you learn to focus.-, Diana told her, calmly, closing her eyes in thought, -But maybe that’s enough for now. We should move onto the real thing now.-, and with that said, she grabbed Akko’s broom, that had been left laying down in the grass while she practiced the spell-casting. 

She handled it to Akko with a stern look, she wasn’t sure it’d work perfectly but neither of them was a risk just for trying.

-Now Akko, I want you to focus as much as you can. Picture yourself in the sky, and your broom as part of your body, commanded by magic.-

Akko did just that. Actually, no, not really. She did try to, but her thoughts would drift to Diana, the hat she had made her, how nice she felt wearing it, the practice they had, and even small little things like touching her hand for all of three great seconds.

As it was to be expected, that kind of thought didn’t manage to make her float even a single inch above the ground, her feet were still firmly on the ground.but in a different way, she had started flying, her heart at least had, she was lost on her own happy world.

Until Diana suddenly touched her forehead out of the blue, snapping her back into reality and out of her trance.

-You’re all red. Do you have a fever?-, despite the concern being apparent on her voice, Diana’s face was as stoic, if showing a bit of curiosity. Akko was more focused on how close she was more than her face as she had to back off a bit to be able to respond.

-I’m fine! I’m fine!-, it what Akko thought she was saying, but it came out more as incoherent blabbering to Diana, who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

-Calm down.-, she told her, -Maybe we should stop for today.- Diana was now crossing her arms on a pensive way, having also backed away from Akko.

-No, no! Let me keep trying!-

Diana was a bit taken aback, her blue eyes wide open for a moment, but it didn’t last. She already knew that Akko’s greatest virtue is her determination. Her ability to keep going, to never give up and try, time and time again, not matter the number of failures. She smiled. 

They ended up agreeing on taking a short break and sat down by a tree, both of their backs leaning against with its shadows covering them from the afternoon sun. This was enough to calm Akko’s nerves, who took out one of her cards, the one with Shiny Chariot on it. She couldn't control herself when it came to thinking of Chariot, her idol, her reason for wanting to be a witch, for her, Chariot was magic herself.

Diana secretly shared some of that passion for Chariot but there was no way she’d ever comment on it, not after what she, Hannah and Barbara had said about her on Akko’s first school day, she was too prideful to backpedal on her words against her so instead of commenting on yet another Akko ramble, she just listened, she could grant her that much.

After Akko had talked about marvelous, amazing and perfect Shiny Chariot was for the 10th time, Diana told her, her back still against the tree, her eyes closed and her voice sounding strangely nice:

-You’re like her.-

Akko’s eyes light up as brightly as stars, her mouth formed a smile faster than it should have been humanly possible  
-How so?!-, Akko’s excitement could barely be contained, her smile somehow getting wide and with not only her eyes shining but her teeth as well  
Diana felt she opened pandora’s box, or more correctly put, Akko’s fangirling box but she had already decided that just this time once, she’d left Akko random without criticism.

-It’s because… like her, your magic comes from your believing heart.-

Akko shoot out in a jump to stand up, started twirling around as if she was dancing while having a look of absolute bliss on her face, Diana seemed quite content of having gotten that off her chest as well.

After Akko had finished her improved dancing session, they returned back to practice. Akko was much more determined this time, and told herself over and over to think of nothing but flying, not of Chariot, Diana or how good breakfast had been that morning, not a single distraction would be allowed in her mind this time around.

But this time, Diana didn’t hand Akko her broom, instead, she mounted it herself, and signaled for Akko to do the same.

-Why?-, Akko asked, her nerves starting to act up again.  
-It might help you to experience flying without stress.-, she explained, remembering that they had been chased by dragons when they had shared a broom under very different circumstances. 

Akko didn’t sign up for this and as much as only mere minutes ago she was telling herself how cool she’d be, she once again became fluttered and started flailing her arms around in front of her.

-What’s wrong?- Diana asked, increasingly more and more confused by Akko’s erratic behaviour. -Hurry up, Akko.-  
-Er, yes, right.-, Akko approached the broom carefully, slowly, as if otherwise Diana would change her mind about the ride.

But Diana didn’t, she simply waited patiently for Akko to mount behind her, while shooting her one or two side glances.

Once she did, she firmly pulled her arms around Diana’s waist, nodded for herself and told her to go. And off they went, kicking hard off the ground, flying with Diana was very different than it was from flying with Lotte or Sucy, her friends had some trouble keeping the broom steady and were a bit slow compared to everyone else, she understood why though, as Lotted had told that before flying with her, she had never flown double, she could guess the same was true with Sucy.

But Diana, Diana had absolute control over her broom, and Akko’s weight was doing nothing against her speed either, the air was hitting them both full force as they went against it, it was surprisingly relaxing.  
It was even more relaxing when without even paying attention to what she was doing, Ako left her head rest on Diana’s back, her eyes closed. If she could have seen the other girl, she would have seen that Diana was red and most flustered than she had ever been but with the biggest smile, too, but Diana had to focus a lot more on making sure her broom remained as steady as always.

They stayed in the air like that for a long while, enough for the sun to start setting, by then they had circled around Luna Nova, its leyline and the town past it a few times.

-What do you think?-, asked Diana absent-mindedly when they started the descend to earth. -Do you think you could you fly after experiencing it a bit?- 

Akko didn’t answer right away, still embracing Diana with a smile on her face, she was too occupied thinking of how this had been the nicest broom ride she’d gotten so far in all of her flying experience, she already couldn’t wait until riding with Diana again, that is, if she ever got a chance for it again.

And Akko, instead of answering her question, she let go of her and jumped into the ground when they were close enough to it (almost landing on her face, but just hitting her knee instead), she asked back: 

-Do you think we can do this tomorrow too?-

Diana landed her broom gracefully, looked at Akko with still some hints of blush around her cheeks, -I don’t see why not. If you don’t think you can’t today, we’ll just try tomorrow again.-  
-So… you’re going to help me again tomorrow?-, Akko asked, barely containing her enthusiasm.  
-That’s what I’m saying, yes.-  
Akko smiled widely, -thank you, and….-, she took a short breath before continuing, -thank you for today!-, without waiting for a response, she ran off still smiling, leaving Diana slightly confused and slightly amused but happy as well.  
,  
Once she was back in her shared room with her best friends, she ran to her bed, hugged the Chariot imitation hat and yelled: -You guys! You wouldn’t believe how good today was!.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this part was more enjoyable than the first one (although I would say my writing feels very stiff at times and it shows, if you have any suggestions/criticisms, please do mention them!)  
> As last time, thank you for reading!


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko decides to push her luck a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to start this author’s note with a thanks to everyone who’s shown their support through either a kudo, or review or follows, might be a small gesture than you didn’t think much of, but means a lot to me, so thank you! Like I said the first time, this really is my first fic ever so the fact people have enjoyed it, if only a little really means lot to me.

Akko’s new practice routine consisted of daydreaming with Diana, it went on like that for about a week, it had become something both Diana and Akko looked forward to every day, and every day, they grew a little bit closer to stop pretending that was the case.

On the next Sunday morning, Sucy, pyjama hat still on her head, asked: -So are you and Diana dating now?-, she didn’t even look at Akko while asking, instead looking on her bag for something, probably some deadly mushroom.

Akko blushed, screamed in shock and left her mouth hanging open for a while before she could collect herself, her arms were moving a lot and she stood up, walking up to Sucy, arms still moving like a bird flapping its wings to fly.

-No!-, she finally said, still red and feeling her face burning. She added quietly: -But I sure wish.-  
-Disappointing.-. Sucy said. Akko frowned  
Lotted, who had been hearing while looking at them from above asked: -So why not ask her on a date? A real date.-  
Akko looked up at her and then back at Sucy, and then again up, she was doing this so fast it seemed like her head could fall off. Why was her love live, if you could even call it that, this morning’s topic?  
-Why are you two asking anyway!-  
-Because we’re your friends and care.-, said Lotte with a smile.  
-Because it’s fun.-, said Sucy, with an amused smile of her own.  
Akko turned her head at Lotte with a slight smile. Then did, turned it back to Sucy to glare at her.

-What do I do….-, Akko pouted while letting herself hit the floor in frustration.  
-Start by dressing if you’re going on a date today too.-  
-I’m not! Sucy!-

After dressing, the trio went to the school’s cafeteria, they got some breakfast at an empty table and resumed their talk on Akko’s love woes.

-You know, Hannah and Barbara have stopped getting on your way lately.-, Lotte said while offering some toast to her friends before taking a piece for herself, -maybe Diana told them to stop?-  
-Maybe.-, Sucy added thoughtfully, -How about I turn your nose into a flower again so you can ask he o-, but she was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud, ear-piercing “no!” from Akko.  
Lotted laughed thinking that they were lucky few students were there, or everyone would have stared at them.  
-How do you plan to ask her out, then?-, Sucy asked, letting the tips of her fingers meet in front of her face, her shark-like teeth showing through a smirk, clearly, she was having too much fun with this.  
-I don’t!-  
-Why not? I think you’d make a nice couple together.-, Lotte looked honestly confused, -It’s not very like you to hesitate.-  
-Yeah, usually you do dumb things and think about them later.-, Sucy added, her teeth still showing through a smile.  
Akko hid her face behind her hands, kicking her legs up down the table, she looked very much like a child throwing a tantrum without all the crying.  
-You’re going to be like this for the rest of your life, this will haunt you forever if you don’t do something.-, Sucy said in her most menacing voice, smiling ever slightly so more, she was starting to look like a mad scientist   
-Sucy…-, Lotte started, -That’s enough teasing.-  
Sucy shrugged. -I’m trying to help.-  
-You’re noooot.-, whined Akko still kicking her legs, her face now sunk on the table rather than her hands.

After eating they went outside, sitting by a small river near the school, enjoying the shade of a tree, well, Sucy and Lotte were enjoying, Akko was stomping around in circles in front of them, her steps loud, the result of a mixture of anxiety and frustration. 

-What do I dooooo?-, Akko yelled towards the sky, expecting perhaps some divine intervention to help her. Or maybe she was hoping thunder would hit her, who knows.

Sucy’s voice, hiss-like, could be heard -Just ask her out. It won’t even be the last dumb thing you do this week and it’s a sunday.-  
-Shut up, you.-, Akko told to her friend, pointing at her in greatly exaggerated anger because deep inside she appreciate the encouragement as she really did want to ask Diana out, it took her a week and multiple broom rides to figure out but she did.

The biggest problem was….

-What if Diana says no….-  
Lotte put the book she’d been reading next to Sucy down upon hearing that -Why would she?-, her voice wa sincere.  
Akko hadn’t realized she said that out loud until Lotte talked. she finally sat down in front of her friends and started saying: -Well...She’s…. Diana is….-

Diana Cavendish is many things, way too many things for Akko to even begin to describe, she’s obnoxious, arrogant, a show off, always with her little groupie, and… also surprisingly nice, caring, sweet with her, like maybe she actually…. liked her back too, despite her lack of talent, magical skill and lack of any actual witch blood?

There was no way someone in such a high place would look at someone like her.

And that exactly is what she said to Lotte, and sitting between her two friends, hugging her knees.

For the first time that day, Sucy’s semi-malicious grin disappeared.

Whenever Akko seemed legitimately upset or sad, the pale skinned witch knew it was time for her to stop her teasing, at least a little. -You don’t know that. Maybe she is as crazy as you are.-

Akko looked up at her, a pout drawn on her mouth: -I’m not crazy.-  
-Don’t worry, I meant that in the good way.-  
Lotte spoke before Akko this time: -Er, what’s the good way?-  
-You know, you do things no witch on her right mind would do, like that time you stole the Shooting Star from Amanda… you do things few other would…-, Sucy seemed pensive, one of her fingers hold her chin.  
-You can do so much, Akko!-, continued Lotte in place of Sucy, -so you should be able to ask Diana out, too!-

Akko perked up, her eyes becoming little fires, they were right, both of them. She had done so much, maybe not in the magical sense, but she still had accomplished things and even Diana had recognized her last week.

-Yes!- she yelled, hopping to her feet, -You are right. You both! I can do this!-, now her voice turned into a yell -I have to!-, and the witch took off running faster than a racing broom could fly, leaving her friends there, surprised but happy as they smiled at each other. 

She went to get the pretty, white pointy hat with the blue ribbon on it, the one she never bothered changing for the standard school one. “If I’m going to go to talk to Diana”, the witch told herself, “I should look presentable, and what better than this hat for that!”

She was now dressed on her practical classes uniform, her favorite outfit, she was feeling more confident after talking it out with Lotte and Sucy, even if the latter had been kinda mean at first, Akko understood her…. kinda.

After getting ready mentally some more by hitting herself in the face lightly, Akko took off in search of Diana. They had been in the habit of meeting up in the afternoons at three sharp but it was still too early for that.

Where could Diana be at this hour.? Akko asked herself, and rationalizing the other which is a nerd, she thought the library would be a safe bet.

And right she was, Diana sat near a window, a thick book on her hands, it appeared that her focus was completely on it. For a moment, Akko had second thoughts, if she wanted to back out, now was the time. But then Sucy would tease her and Lotte together with her would just convince Akko to do this again and again until she finally did it.

“Might as well get it over with!”, her head was yelling, and she took the first few brave steps towards Diana, quickly they became slow and soon enough they were shaking, being far too cautious, even for a place as a quiet as a library and moreso for Akko.

But finally, she reached Diana, who was still deeply lost inside her book, not having it noticed Akko’s arrival.

-Diana.-, her voice was also a bit shaky, but she was fighting it as best as she could. -I wanted to talk to you.-  
The other witch pulled out a bookmark from thin air, and placed it on between the pages she was reading, then closed the book to look at Akko, her eyes were shining somewhat, her hair radiant against the sun behind her.  
-Yes?-  
-I was wondering… if we could, uh, uhm, talk for a bit, outside?-, she couldn’t back out of this now, but that doesn’t means anyone else had to see her confession, and even though the library was almost empty she prefered the idea of doing it outdoors anyway.

Diana seemed surprised, but also seemed to smile a bit, or at least, that’s what Akko hoped was the gesture that her lips were trying to avoid forming.

Akko walked to a garden farther away from the school than usual, farther than the place they had started their pseudo-flying lessons, there were lots of trees around them now, and finally they arrived to a riverbank, it was a quiet place, with its silence only interrupted by the sounds of the forest around it.

Akko sat very close to the water, took off her hat and placed it on her lap, hugging it, with Diana standing behind her, they hadn’t talked any further until this point.

-Say, Diana.-, Akko started, on an unusually serious tone, -What do you think makes a good witch?-  
The question was unexpected for both of them, Akko had thought she would go straight to the point, and Diana had not idea what she wanted to talk about.  
-A good witch is someone who is good with spells, broom's, potions and everything else, of course.-  
-So that means I’m not a good witch.-, Akko’s voice trembled, it was hard saying that, admitting it but it felt like she needed to ask this before she could ask the other, at the moment, more important question.  
-I didn’t say that was all.-, Diana furrowed her brow, and sat next to Akko. -A good witch keeps trying not matter how adverse the situation is to her. A good witch will do what she has to do to become the best witch she can do. You are doing that, you’re not a perfect witch, but you’re a good one. Is that not a start? You’re tripping while running to your goal, but you’re falling onto the right direction.-

Akko felt like tearing up, and she was, slowly, tears started forming on her eyes, and she wiped them all quickly with the hat that she had been holding like a plushie.

Diana didn’t say more, just put a comforting hand around Akko’s shoulders, looking at the river in front of them.

Akko sniffed a little more, composed herself and smiled, also looking at the river, her head slowly heading towards Diana’s shoulder.  
When it reached its destination, Diana let her be, and even let her own head be right above Akko.

-Is that all you wanted to ask?-, Diana said after a few minutes had passed, and she felt Akko quickly jerking her head away, to the point than the blonde witch almost fell in surprise.  
-No, I…-, it was time, Akko stared at her classmate’s eyes and nodded to herself, finally, she spoke: -I wanted to know if you’d go… out with me?-

And there it was, after having asked Diana on her thoughts about her qualities as a witch, it seemed like the best time.

To Akko’s disbelief, Diana didn’t seemed especially surprised, or shocked in the least, but at least she was blushing, which she hoped was a good sign.   
Diana left her head rest at Akko’s head this time.  
-Yes, i’d…. love to, I like you too, Akko.-, she said while reaching for Akko’s hands, her own a bit shaky.

“I like you too.”, Akko hadn’t even said she liked Diana but it was painfully obvious, 

-I like you, Diana… please, please, keep helping. I want to be as good as you and Chariot.-  
And with that, Akko planted a big kiss on the other girl’s cheek.

She wanted to laugh at how scared she had been, but for once, it seemed like things had gone well without her having to try too hard and making a fool of herself before it went her way. She hugged both Diana and the hat she had made, giving her a kiss with her eyes closed, and her nose against the other girl’s, once separated, they both were smiling at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sooo, this series comes to a close for the time being. I’m not sure my grasp on the characters is all that great yet, maybe this will continue within a few weeks down the line when the anime is farther on? Or maybe I’ll do something more focused on something else other than shipping, but either way, I hope we can continue having fun!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see in the tags and the note at the start this is a Akko/Diana centered series, probably deviating from the anime at points as it's ongoing at the time of the writing. Anyway, thank you very much for reading.  
> Oh, please do feel free to comment on any mistakes and suggestions, all and any comments are welcome. (Especially because my English is probably bad at its best.)


End file.
